A Bid Goodbye
by Moe-the-Insomniac
Summary: A one post fic. It's kind of sad, if you're a fan of Harry, you may cry. Hermione is the only one there in Harry's last minutes alive.


A Bid Goodbye  
  
  
Summary- Hermione made it through the portkey, transporting herself to the graveyard where Voldemort had Harry. She knows   
what's going to happen, and as much as she doesn't want it, she has to say the hardest thing she may ever have to say.  
Goodbye.  
  
  
Authors Note- This is just a one chapter thing thanks to Tommy (the plot bunny in my head)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She praised his noblity. While she did not know what went on in that maze, when the two remaining  
champions both took the Triwizard Cup, it had to be Harry's idea.  
  
  
  
In a flash much brighter than the aura arouns the cup burst throughout the Quidditch field.Everyone   
shielded their eyes only to reveal them a moment later when it disappeared, as did the champions. Harry and Cedric had  
vanished.  
  
  
Within the same moment, the crowd of spectators gasped, pointed, and screamed. Professor Dumbledore and   
Moody ran out across the field. Though she could not hear their words above the commotion around her, Hermione knew that the   
cup was rigged as a portkey.  
  
  
Harry was gone. It wasn't like the old boot that got them from the Burrow to the Quidditch World Cup back   
in September. Obviously, no one knew that was going to happen, no one knew that by touching the cup would vanish someone.  
Hermione waited no moare than a minute, in case they had found a way back. But no one had reappeared. No Cedric, no Harry.  
  
  
Hermione dug through every pockey on her robes in a desperate search. She felt the metal chain slide  
between her fingers and she yanked it out. Her time turner. The same handy device had helped her get to all her classes  
the previous year was now going to help her help Harry. She turned the tiny hour glass upside down and the world around  
her moved so fast, she could hardly feel it.  
  
  
Not five minutes earlier, there was no panic around her. The tournament was still int tact, the cup was  
still there, no champion had claimed it yet. Ginny Weasley, who was sitting next to her in the stand, said that she could  
see movement at the end of the maze where the treasured prize was. The one thing she was warned about with the time  
turner was not to cause conflicts in the past as it would greatly effect the present.  
  
  
Still, Hermione forced those words out of her mind, practically thorwing herself in the crowd, ignoring   
every obstacle between her and the field. At the rim, Hagrid tried to stop her, but she had already lodged over the barrier  
onto the ground below. Hermione winced in pain, her weight from the fall landed on her right ankel.  
  
  
She squinted in the direction Harry and Cedric emerged from once before. There they were, approching the  
end for the cup. Cedric was supporing Harry who was limping on one leg, he must have been injured as well. Hermione  
pressed her hands against the soft grass, standing and prepared to run, so fast, her feet felt as though they were   
mid air. After one leap, Hermione's injured ankel gave in and she fell again. Professor McGonagall was approching her  
from behind, the champions heading closer to the cup.  
  
  
Hermione thorugh rush and pain, dragging her ankel towards the boys. McGonagall reached out to grab her  
cloak, but missed when Hermione fell forward. Her hand caught her body on the handle of the Triwizars Cup. The oppisite  
handle that Cedric and Harry had at the same time.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The moment she felt the solid ground beneath her, Hermione flipped her time turner again, placing her  
back in the present. Which, she would soon find out, was a bad idea.  
  
  
A dark graveyard, the tension made the atmosphere ice cold. There were no Death Eaters, or Lord Voldemort  
anymore, but Hermione never knew they were there in the first place. Cedric was laying face down next to her, not  
breathing. She placed a finger on his neck, no pulse. Cedric was dead. But where was Harry?  
  
  
" Harry?" she called, standing and able to support herself this time. " Harry, where are you?".  
  
  
The smallest sound, possibly only a twig snapping, drew her attention ahead of her. Bound to a gravestone  
by thick ropes, she found him, laying in the dirt, hardly concious. She bolted in that direction, dropping to her knees  
at his side. The time turner shattered against the stone that read Tom Riddle.  
  
  
The mere sight of Harry made everything feel like a nightmare. He wasn't moving, but he was alive, for  
the most part. his face was cut and bleeding, as was his neck and hands. The cloak and shirt he wore were torn  
and shredded.  
  
  
She placed a hand down his cheek, he turned his head. His eyes were more deep in color than she had ever  
seen. He was so cold, struggling just to breathe.  
  
  
" It was......" he spoke very little.  
  
  
Hermione silenced him, " ssssshhhh, save your strength".  
  
  
" There's no point" the words were caught in his throat.  
  
  
She lightly gripped her hand around Harry's wrist, feeling how stiff he was. " No, it's okay, it's   
alright. Harry, the cup was a portkey, we'll go back to Hogwarts and Madame Promfey will take care of you, and she'll  
take care of you, she always does, you'll be fine". Her words were as rapid as her fingers working at his bindings,   
" it's going to be alright".  
  
  
Somewhere between her crying, his extreme suffering, and the numb fingers slipping on the thick ropes,  
Hermione knew this wasn't going to end in the way she so hoped it would. Harry already knew what was going to happen.  
  
  
" Even if I did make it through the night, it would be a painful amount of days, my last" it  
hurt to speak, but he had to tell her, " it's better to just die now".  
  
  
Hermione remained concentrated on the ropes, she didn't want to listen to him. " You won't die, come  
on Harry, you've been through worse".  
  
  
" If so, this one's done it" his eyelids slowly closed.  
  
  
" No!" she snapped, releasing the last knot.  
  
  
His arms fell to the dirt, limp and almost lifeless. Hermione pulled his upper body into her lap. Stroking  
his hair over his stained skin, Harry lifted his eyelids.  
  
  
" See, just hang in there, I can get you back to the portkey" there was so much hope in her voice,  
hope that was no use.  
  
  
" Don't, I won't go back. I don't want to spend my last second alive being swarmed by people,   
you'll do just fine". Tear drops from her eyes landed on his cheek. " Good-bye Hermione".  
  
  
Her breaths were coarse. " G-goodbye Harry" the very words ripped her soul apart.  
  
  
In her arms, Hermione could feel the second he stopped breathing. The second his heart stopped beating.  
The second his eyes closed and he was no longer there.  
  
  
Gently sliding her body onto the ground, she stood. Pain in her injured ankel could not compare to that in  
her heart. The similar sensation that made her want to lay down right there and die wtih him. But she couldn't even bare  
to turn around and look at him again.  
  
  
Hermione ebnt down to grab hold of the cup's handle. She had to return to HOgwarts and tell that Harry  
Potter was dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note- Like I said, it's just a little fling. 


End file.
